Talking and Kisses
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Danny and Sam talk about their relationship late one night. SamxDanny Oneshot


Danny sighed as he flew through the air. Normally flying helped him to de-stress but tonight something was different. He was thinking about something that he couldn't de stress from no matter how hard he tried.

It was earlier that day when Paulina had looked gone on one of her beauty tangents and Sam had rounded on her. Par for the course in Danny's school life, but what was said after wasn't.

"_Hey Fenton, maybe you should tell your girlfriend not to argue so much. It's not very lady like," Paulina laughed._

"_She's not my girl friend," Danny said dryly and waited for Sam to back him up. Only she never did._

"_Whatever looser," said Paulina as she walked off._

_Danny looked at Sam with a puzzled expression on his face, "Why didn't you say, "I'm not his girlfriend," like you normally do?" he asked._

_Sam blinked, "Oh, I ummm, well I guess I didn't think about it. Sorry."_

_And that was that, no questions asked. No harm no foul he guessed, but something still wasn't right._

Danny let out a frustrated groan and flipped onto his back. Why did his life have to get so complicated for him? He was a ghost, he was hunted by his own family and he had to keep it a secret. Now he was expected to figure out his friend's feeling too?

"Why me?" he asked softly.

Danny heard nothing but the night air answer him and he guessed that was the best answer he was going to get. "Yeah, I thought so," he said to the moon.

"Hey!" he heard a voice below him.

Surprised Danny flipped over and got ready to bolt lest a ghost reinforced net came flying his way.

"Don't run," said the voice and Danny looked to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Sam, don't scare my like that!" said Danny and flew down to greet his friend.

Sam blushed, "Sorry Danny. Couldn't sleep I guess, so many things to think about, you know?"

Danny blushed himself, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"About today," they started at the same time and stopped. They looked away blushing and tried again, "You first," they said.

"Well, I" again it came out in one voice and stopped causing more blushing.

"Go ahead," they said again. Danny snickered and Sam giggled nervously.

"Well…" they started again and Sam covered Danny's mouth, her hand was arm against his face.

"Let me go first," she said.

Danny nodded and Sam continued. "Listen Danny, about today. I'm sorry I didn't stick up for us against Paulina, my mind was elsewhere. Accept my apologies?"

Danny was taken aback, "You're apologizing?" he said.

"Was it something I said?" Sam asked.

"No! No, I just wasn't expecting one. You didn't do anything," he said.

"Well, you seemed kind of distant after school," said Sam.

"Oh, that? Well, I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" asked Sam a little too quickly.

"Well… just stuff," said Danny.

"Oh," she sounded a little disappointed.

There was another silence.

"So, do you accept my apology?" asked Sam.

Danny blinked, "Wha… oh yes! Yes, of course I do. You know I can't stay mad at you," he said.

Sam blushed again, "I know."

"Sam?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Do you ever think what would happen, theoretically of course, if we ever hooked up?"

"You mean as a couple?" she asked incredulously.

"No! Well… I mean yes. Yes, I meant yes," Danny stuttered.

Sam sighed, "I do, a lot. But in the end I never really do anything about it."

"Well, would you like to maybe… I uhh…" Danny couldn't seem to get it out.

"Go on a theoretical date?" asked Sam.

"Yes!" said Danny.

Sam shook her head. "No, I wouldn't."

Danny looked crushed and hovered falteringly into the air. "Oh, okay," he said.

Sam took his hand, "I'd like to go on a real date," she said.

Danny landed back on the ground. "Really?" he asked breathlessly.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow, Sam that's great because I've really wanted to go on one and I've been thinking about it forever and…" Danny blathered on until Sam put a finger to his lips cutting him off.

"Danny?"

"Yes Sam?"

Sam stood on tiptoe and kissed Danny directly on his lips.

Danny green eyes widened, but then he leaned into the kiss and resumed his human form. When Sam opened her eyes Danny Fenton looked kindly down on her. "Danny, you talk a lot when you get nervous," she said.

"Yeah, I know," said Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHOOOOO! Danny and Sam kissing! Ha! Okay, I'm done. Wow, that was fun to write, hope ya enjoyed it!


End file.
